


【Evanstan】禁果 全文

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO！</p><p>PWP！</p><p>傻白甜！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】禁果 全文

**Author's Note:**

> ABO！
> 
> PWP！
> 
> 傻白甜！

前篇 上

一大早还是被妹妹的大嗓门吵醒的，Sebastian第一次这么感谢他有个这样女高音妹妹，要不他准会迟到。毕竟第一天上班就给人这么个印象那肯定不会好到哪儿去。这都要怪他昨天晚上偷偷喝了点酒，这也是他活了二十多年第一次碰到那东西，酒很烈很辣，刺激的得他眼泪都流出来了，不过更多的是来自心底的刺激。就如亚当夏娃在伊甸园初尝禁果般。

他那顽固不化的继父是个非常严格的人，他还是非常虔诚的基督徒，给家里的子女们都定了一系列来自宗教的禁令，比如放在地下储物室的伏特加就是其中之一。昨日继父正好不在家，Sebastian便偷偷尝了一些。

起床后，脑壳还有些昏沉沉。用凉水洗了把脸，感觉清醒了不少。再挑了件好看的衣服，将自然卷的额前头发通通梳到了脑后，对镜子里的自己笑了笑，非常自信帅气。Sebastian看了下时间，恐怕再不允许他自我欣赏了，挂上自己的包，拔腿就往门外跑。还不忘记对厨房正在做早餐的妹妹高喊：“Tiffany，时间不早了，我现在必须得走了。”

当Sebastian还没有跑出门两步，Tiffany便从家里追了出来，抓起他的一只手，将一枚戒指放在了他的手掌心。

“你连贞洁戒指都没有戴就出门了，如果Will回来发现这枚戒指，或者你下班回来看到你手上没有戴戒指，你就等着挨训吧。很有可能又是祷告忏悔一晚上，那时候我可帮不了你。”

好吧，Sebastian还要感谢他的妹妹简直是个天使，什么事情都为他想的那么周到。虽然他们没有任何血缘关系，但Tiffany在这个家里就像个大姐姐一样照顾他，不过，有时候会比他妈妈还要絮叨。

“太谢谢你了，Tiffany。”

Sebastian道了谢，连忙将戒指戴在了右手无名指上。那里早已因为这枚戒指印出了一圈白印，若没有戴上就会相当明显。

没错，这个贞洁戒指是从他来到这个家里，他继父知道他是Omega后，就给他戴上的。因此，他也对继父保证结婚以前绝对不会和任何Alpha发生关系。一转眼他就二十多岁了，已经到了适婚的年龄，但继父又跟他下令必须要找同样信教的Alpha才可以。本来因为以前就读的都是Omega学校，Sebastian根本就不认识几个Alpha，现在还要找个同样信教的那更是难上加难。当然，他心底是讨厌那种Alpha的，本来家里有个继父，还和他共处这么多年，他早已经受够了。

上班高峰期地铁的人非常多，Sebastian差点挤成了肉饼。在你推我攮时还有人乘机摸了他的屁股，这让他相当冒火，转过头就用眼睛扫寻那个居心不良的色鬼Alpha。

只见他背后有一位女性Omega，一位少年Alpha，还有个瘦的不行的好似生病的男性Omega，显然不会是他们。但还有位反戴着鸭舌帽，长得人高马大肌肉发达，还蓄着络腮胡子的成年男性Alpha，他还装作若无其事的双眼直视前方。一定是他了，Sebastian心里非常笃定。虽然他长得很帅，但也不能排除他内心没有一些龌蹉的怪癖。不过既然他这么帅，那就算了，他又这样想。如果是别人他一定会过去给他一拳，不要以为他是Omega就会比Alpha这类人弱到哪里去。不知怎么的，他心里居然还有点高兴，突然觉得自己还是有吸引Alpha的魅力嘛。

Sebastian一度怀疑他是被禁欲给禁傻了。

万万没想到那个“色鬼”居然和他是一个站下，更甚的是和他同一条路，一直跟在他后面。而且还进了同一栋大楼。Sebastian有点害怕他会把他逼在哪个角落这样那样，但这大白天的，再怎样也不会这么猖狂吧。要命的是，他居然最担心的是自己没有随身带个安全套的事情。

正这样想着他加快了步子，再往后看时那人已经不见了，他稍稍松了口气。但下一秒他又发现那人已经跑到了他前面去按电梯去了，他恰好也要坐那一趟单层电梯。

好在电梯里面有几个人，Sebastian有点庆幸。随着电梯越升越高，人越来越少，那人也没有下去，他的心恨不得跳到嗓子眼。为了掩饰紧张，他只好看着电梯玻璃墙外的风景。如果那个Alpha又对他毛手毛脚，他看起来那么强壮，还不知自己打不打得过。正在他想这些的时候，电梯很快就到了25楼。他赶忙走了出来，但那个人也跟着走了出来！

实在太谢谢圣母玛利亚以及耶稣基督，他居然和那个人是同一个公司的。

后来他通过接待他的老板助理那里了解到，Chris是他加入的设计组的组长。对，那个“色鬼”Alpha叫Chris。但那助理美女毫不掩饰对他的迷恋，介绍他时满脸都荡漾着笑容，说话的尾音都是上扬的。

“跟我来吧，我先带你过去找他。然后，再跟你安排办公座位。”助理美女说着领着他去了Chris办公室，她敲了敲门，就拧动了门把手将门打开。

“Chris，这是新加入你们组的Sebastian。”她一边说着一边将还傻楞在门外的他，拉进了办公室内。

“喔，让他先自我介绍下吧。”坐在办公椅上的Chris，抬起了头，看着他，对着助理美女说。

Sebastian当然不会让别人再提醒他一遍，他马上自己介绍起来：“你好，我是Sebastian Stan，毕业于XX学院广告传媒与设计专业，今年24岁，家里有另外还有父母和妹妹三位家庭成员，父亲职业是……”

“OK，可以了，这些你的简历上面都有写。额，你就说下来公司的目的或者目标吧。”Chris说着合上了手边正在看的文件夹，可能那里面是他的简历。

“说实在的，我的目标当然是赚多的钱。说高尚点，就是能把我的创意和想法都能融入每一部广告作品里面，让客户看到我们的诚意。为公司签到更多的大客户。”

“嗯，很好。我可以叫你Seb么？因为你名字有点长。”

“可以。”

“那么，Seb，很高兴你能加入我们，我是Chris Evans，你可以叫我Chris。”这时，Chris站起身来，和他握了个手，“还有，今天早上我们其实已经见过面，所以，我们也不算太生疏，我就叫你Sebby怎样，这样更亲切点。”

“可以。”Sebastian觉得这个上司还是蛮亲和的，想也没想就答应了。

于是Chris自那以后都会叫他“Sebby”，这个称呼是有点亲切，有时候还叫他叫的特别大声，办公室里的人都能听见。连他自己都觉得有点不好意思。

后来经过他的了解，觉得Chris应该不是他那天在地铁里所想的那种人。他其实很安分守己，公司很多人都认为他已经有了恋爱对象，连他自己也会这样认为，因为有很多人对他献殷勤他都礼貌的回绝了。对谁说话都是公事公办的口气，总保持着一定的距离。

最近他们组接到一个大单，客户有点挑剔，老板再三叮嘱绝对不能搞砸。Chris从知道他的点子后，就一直说他的创意很好，没想到下班后还邀他一起到他家里继续讨论制作。

因为家里管的很严格，Sebastian还从来没有到别人家里去过，特别是Alpha的家里。他总觉得有些不妥，但Chris说都是为了工作，他也不想后天他们组交不出像样的作品来，最后他还是跟着去了。

Chris的家在布鲁克林区，那是一间不大的公寓。从公寓里的物品来看，只有他一个人住在这里。进门后Chris很礼貌的招待他，并询问他需要喝些什么。

“可乐就可以。”他回答道。

“欧，不好意思，我这里只有啤酒了。要不，你稍微等下，我出去买。”

“没关系，啤酒也可以。”

Sebastian不知道自己的酒量，总之那次的伏特加是他第一次接触到酒精类的东西。他并不讨厌酒精，而且啤酒度数也不高。

和Chris一起工作的确感觉不错，他还能激发他更多的想法。没有多久他们就讨论出一个非常不错的点子，开始具体策划起来。Chris工作的时候特别认真，那样子非常帅气，Sebastian竟然有些看得入迷，尤其是他身上总有种好闻的味道，害得他偷偷摸摸的往他身边慢慢挪动，没一会就坐在了他旁边。

而Chris并没有发现他的小心思，继续说着他们的工作内容。坐在了Chris旁边，还是让他有些紧张，小心脏扑通扑通直跳。他不停的喝着那瓶啤酒压惊。喝完后Chris又帮他拿了一瓶，他也接着喝，最后他都有点晕乎乎。

 

前篇 下①

Chris最近有点倒霉，一个很大的单子被另外一组抢了风头，就因为他们组得力的员工回家生孩子。特别是他的车子又坏了，害得他天天都要早起从布鲁克林坐地铁去公司上班。如果有的选他一定不会坐地铁，那里面尽是各种信息素的味道。他的鼻子对味道很敏感，有的味道很难闻，他甚至一度想屏住呼吸。

直到有一天有一个Omega挤了进来，他身上的味道绝对是他闻过最好闻的。为了掩盖那些周围难闻的味道，他尽量朝他附近挪动，站在了他的身后。到了下一站的时候又有更多人进了车里，Chris也乘机更进一步的靠近那个Omega，他几乎就要贴上了他。

该死的是，这个时候还有人跟他打电话，他又担心是某个客户，还是伸手去裤子荷包里准备掏手机，不料摸到一个软软的地方。好吧，那是一个人的屁股，具体来说是那个Omega的。他不想让别人觉得他是什么变态，连忙收回了手直接背在了身后，电话也正好没有响了。他将双眼目视前方，装成若无其事的样子。

果然，那个Omega马上转过了头，上排牙咬着下唇，瞪着他那双灰蓝色的大眼睛到处瞄。一定在找元凶，不过貌似没有怀疑到他，又作罢转回了头。

没有过一会儿，就到了站，没想到那个Omega和他同一站下车，而且是同一个方向，最后居然还进了同一栋大楼。直到他和他进来同一趟电梯，这样的凑巧，让他心里已经猜测这人该不会是那个来他这里报道的新人。结果证明他是对的，很好，老天一下子就这么眷顾他了。之前的倒霉根本不算不了什么，他突然这样想。

当老板助理将那个Omega领到他的办公室，他不明就里的心脏狂跳起来。他只好故作镇定的让这位新人先做个自我介绍，没想到他就像背书一样将他的简历从头开始背起来。

Chris顿时觉得这个叫Sebastian的Omega还有点傻得可爱。

他还向他提了些要求，或许为了套近乎，他觉得叫他“Sebby”更亲切或者说更符合他有点可爱的形象。就像某些卡通人物的名字，例如维尼，宝莉，或者斑比等。

不过，他答应了。Chris叫这个名字也叫的朗朗上口。日后，没有分场合地方都这样叫他，有时候开会时也这样叫他。好像这个名字是他的专属一样，不过他最希望的是人也是的。

Sebastian简历上明明写着未婚，但无名指上却套了一枚戒指。Chris琢磨着他已经订婚，心里有点失落，但并没有打算放弃他的追求。

最近他们组接到了一个大单，Sebastian有个让他很满意的点子，他也是不带任何私心的觉得那个点子不错。客户过两天就会过来看广告作品，他不想再一次搞砸，所以邀请Sebastian到他的家里一起工作，想赶快将成品做出来。

起初真的是单纯为了工作，但小喝了一半瓶啤酒后，他的心就像长了草一样，萌生出一些这样那样的想法。更甚的是，那个就像“移动的草莓蛋糕”的Omega与他越坐越近，最后他们的大腿都挨到了一起，隔着裤子布料都能感觉到他的温度。

Sebastian肯定醉了，脸上都已经红通通，可他还没有停止喝酒的动作。Chris从他手里拿掉了那个瓶子，并劝他不要再喝，还想着为他倒些热水来。

但当他刚要起身，Sebastian直接就整个人扑在了他身上，他被顺势压在了沙发上。那人也躺在了他的怀里，嘴里还在咕噜说着他没有醉，要他不要走的话语。

Chris这下真的把持不住了，哪有送到嘴边不吃的道理。而且他的鼻子正好对着他的头顶，除了好闻的香波味，还混合着香甜的信息素味道，他不由的深吸了一口。要命的是，他的下面也跟着嗅觉感官更是涨大了一圈，西裤裆部都被绷紧了。

 

“Chris，你身上的味道真的很好闻。这就是Alpha信息素的味道吗？我以前都没有发现。”Sebastian在他的颈部像个小猫一样用鼻尖在那里蹭来蹭去，还小声的说着。

“Sebby……”Chris象征性的推拒了一下压在他身上的人，当然无果。哪知那个Omega还说出一些让他差点喷出鼻血的话来。

“Chris，呵呵……你的都顶到我了……我没有和别人做过，都不知道是什么感觉……但我看过……呵呵……你知道的……我每次看，后面都湿了，而且好想有人帮我……你可以帮我吗？”

Chris点了点头。如果乘人喝醉就把别人这样那样，肯定是不道德的，但这可是对方主动要求，而且是“帮忙”，Chris这样想着便觉得心安理得起来。他将埋首于他颈脖里的脸抬起，用嘴对准他的唇瓣一下两下的轻嘬，小心翼翼的。然而Sebastian完全没有拒绝他的动作，还双手紧抓他胸前衬衣布料，闭着眼睛任由他捧住他的脸，在他唇上落下一个个吻。

Chris这下也管不了那么多了，由着欲望操纵他的动作。他从沙发里坐了起来，Sebastian也跟着从他怀里坐起了身。他将怀里的人两腿分开，让他面对面的跨坐在他的大腿上，自己鼓鼓的一包还不时会蹭到他的胯间，更多了份刺激。

Chris双手穿过这个香甜Omega的衣服下摆，抚摸上他的腹部皮肤，然后游走到背后，环抱住腰间将他拥进了他的怀里。他再一次用嘴吻上了他因酒水滋润又红又湿的嘴唇，这一次他伸出了舌头，抵开了对方的牙关，闯入那片温热甜腻的领地，并追逐缠绕上他的舌头。

Sebastian只觉得大脑里一片空白，心脏疯狂的跳动，嘴里都是Chris味道，霸占了里面所有的空气，他只能用鼻翼不断呼吐着气，才能抵抗那快要窒息的感觉。Chris变换不同角度吻着，Sebastian也极力的配合着他的侵入，他将双臂死死环抱住Chris宽厚的肩部，手指紧抓着他的衬衣，唯恐一不留神就会掉出他的怀里。

Chris放开了他的唇后又吸舔上了他的脖子，柔软的唇瓣和微硬的胡子摩挲着他的颈部皮肤，阵阵酥麻感从被碰触的地方蔓延开来，Sebastian早已呼吸紊乱，粗喘连连。Chris给予他的全部感受都是新的、刺激的，他非常喜欢这一切，有心跳也有满足。他向后仰着脑袋，伸长了脖子，好让这位Alpha能尽情舔弄。他那本来抓住Chris肩部布料的手，也向下抚摸到了Chris那呼之欲出的壮硕胸肌，隔着布料的里面又温热又坚实，让他欲罢不能。他摸索着解开了衬衣扣子后，直接将手伸了进去，更真实的抚摸感受着那里。

“Chris……Chris……”他边喘着粗气边喊着让他心跳连连的Alpha名字。

此时怀里的Omega身上散发着更加诱人的味道，时刻在挑逗着Chris。被他舔过的脸颊和脖子都泛着好看的红色，身上的体温也越来越高，他还半睁着迷蒙的大眼睛看着他，并叫唤着他的名字，这无疑对他来说诱惑到极致。Chris将他的衣服撩到了胸部以上，怀里人也很配合的举起双臂让上衣被迅速的脱掉。他又将这光裸着上身的人压倒在柔软的沙发上，匍匐在他的身上从肩部一路向下吻，最后在那凸立的小红点处停了下来。他用嘴包含住那块，连同乳晕一起唆进了嘴里，又用舌尖以乳首为中心，来回的画圈儿。

“啊…嗯…Chris……”Sebastian一下就被刺激的叫出了声，下体更加硬挺，后穴也因此不自觉的收缩，液体都跟着从里面流了出来。

Chris得到了身下人的回应，更加卖力的吸唆他挺立的乳头，时而还用牙齿轻咬，嘴唇和胸部交合的缝隙漏出声声吸拔的声响，色情的声音充斥满整个房间。

从乳尖传出的酥麻感随着那温热口腔包裹和唆舔越来越强烈，那感觉不停撩拨着Sebastian身上每一处神经。在后穴里的一阵战栗后，液体流出了更多，裤子都已打湿一片。紧接着那里又传来阵阵难耐的空虚感，跟发情期时的感觉一模一样。还好，他现在有Chris。

“Chris……嗯……Chris……干我……”他呻吟叫唤着，急切的想要被占领，被填满。

Chris终于放开了他敏感的乳头，将他碍事的裤子和鞋子都统统脱了个干净。赤条条的Sebastian就这样躺在他眼前，他用两手分别按住Sebastian两条细长腿的膝盖窝后侧，将他的腿折向他的胸前，并在他腰下放了个抱枕，垫起了他的胯下。就这样，那个任由他摆布的Omega，他那已经硬挺的分身还有那湿漉漉的后穴已毫无保留的展现在了他的眼前。Chris俯下了身，用嘴吻上了那个张合的小穴口，又伸出了舌头舔舐着暗红色的外围褶皱，还用柔软的舌头模拟着抽插的动作，在那里进进出出。

Sebastian哪受得了这样的刺激，他不住的加重喘息，后穴里面更加空虚难耐，他尽可能张着穴口，希望Chris的舌头能深入更里面。但那温热柔软的家伙只能在浅浅的甬道口边进出，这让他更加渴望着Chris的粗壮。

“Chris……啊……不要…舔……求你…进来…我想…要…你的……”他只能断断续续说着请求。Chris言听计从，马上就脱掉了自己的裤子，扶着那涨得发痛的坚挺一步步向那又湿又热的甬道内推进。

“啊……”Sebastian的体内又紧又热，整根没入后他不由的感叹出声，“Sebby，你太棒了，太棒了!”为了更多的感受，他开始抽插起来，那紧致的内壁不断摩擦着他的分身壁上的每一寸，那快感直冲向他的脑门，随着抽插他也加重了喘息。

Sebastian被填满被操弄着，Chris还用力又高频率的顶着他体内的那一点，他的双腿都跟着抽搐到酸软，只有叠架在Chris的腰上。他用双手紧抓着Chris那没有脱掉的衬衣边，脚趾头卷缩成一团，抵制着酸涩感。但Chris的顶入越来越深，速度也在不断加快，他伴着抽插节奏的呻吟竟然都变成了阵阵哭喊，生理泪水更是不受控制的向往外淌了出来。

“Chris…Chris……啊……”

Sebastian边哭边喊，却更加刺激了Chris的占有，他退出了Sebastian的体内，换成侧躺在他的背后的姿势，又连忙将挺立的阴茎塞入他的甬道内，继续着来回的抽插。这样的姿势，他的嘴唇也正好贴在了Sebastian的后颈处，他就近轻咬舔舐起那里的信息素腺。

这里带给Omega又是另一层的刺激，Sebastian的后穴都不自觉的缴紧，身子一阵颤动，更多的肠液从交合口流出来，紧接着，前面挺立的分身也喷薄出了白色的稠液。

看着Sebastian的释放，Chris更为兴奋，他用一只手掰过面前满身潮红人的脸，吻住了他的唇，下面加紧了动作。在快要达到释放的顶端时，他用仅存的一点理智询问着Sebastian：“Sebby，我可以射在你里面么？”

Sebastian没有多想就点了点头，随即就感到有一股液体冲入了他的体内。或许是因这种最原始又一贯的Alpha标记Omega的动作，他心里不由的慌乱起来。但现在他不是在发情期，根本不存在标记，也不可能怀孕，继父更不会发现。这本没有什么好担心的。

于是，他摸着他那还戴在手指上的戒指，慢慢的平复了内心的波动，尽心享受着与Chris快感之后的温存。

 

后续 上

在初尝禁果后，尤其又尝到了那其中的美妙滋味，Sebastian甚至变得朝思暮想，就好像每时每刻都处在热潮期的边缘一样。不过的确，Chris不比那几瓶藏在地窖里的伏特加——它们注定被人忘记。他可是能移动的“禁果”，总是会出现在他的面前，还亲昵的叫他“Sebby”，永远都散发着让他着迷的味道。

他一定是疯了。自那次后，他每天下班都会想一个去Chris家的理由和一个搪塞家里人的理由。

不过，这还真要感谢他二十多年从不向家人撒谎取得的信誉度，他每次都说是加班在赶作品进度，继父和妈妈不但没怀疑反而都一致认为他是个勤奋工作的好孩子，并预言他升职加薪指日可待。只有他妹妹后来有些质疑，觉得怎可能有这样压榨员工的公司存在，还劝他要换份工作，他只好说过完一段时间就会变得正常来平复她的义愤填膺。至于对Chris的理由一般都是哪里不会想向他学习请教，没办法，他是新人嘛。有时候也会说去他家里喝他那天给他喝的那种牌子的啤酒，还说自己家附近根本买不到。这些烂透的理由，说出去他自己都觉得难以置信，但Chris会全部接受，绝无异议，还表现的非常欣喜若狂。

通常情况下都是两人才将大门打开，人还在玄关里就开始像要吃掉对方一样的热吻。好不容易吻完后，两人都还在拼命的喘气时，Chris便会用两手分别兜住眼前这个又甜又软的Omega全身最软屁股瓣，Sebastian也很配合的一跃，用修长的双腿紧夹住Chris壮实的腰部，双手撑在他的宽阔的肩上，任由这个Alpha抱着他，将他放倒在客厅沙发、起居室餐桌、厨房吧台、或者是卧室里的大床上。

这一次，Chris将他放平躺仰着，以面对面的体位进入了他的身体后，又将他屁股兜住抱着他站了起来，那家伙也还插在体内。Sebastian为了不让自己不掉出去，本能的用双腿夹住Chris的身体，双手环抱着他的肩部。之后，Chris将他抵在了一面墙上，仅让插入他体内的家伙和自己背部与墙面的摩擦力，支起了他整个人的重量。这使得Chris插入的太深了，Sebastian一度觉得自己整个人都要被贯穿，他向后仰起了头部，用随着抽插节奏的哭喊声回应着Chris深入浅出的顶撞。

“Chris，你差点把我干死了，要不，今天我就回不去了。”欢愉过后，两个大汗淋漓的人，叠着坐在浴缸的小小空间里，Sebastian刚好能靠在Chris的整个怀里。他的话语里带了点抱怨的意味。

Chris用他的胡子脸蹭着怀里人相对光溜的脸颊，然后是脖子，怀里的人连忙笑着躲开。Chris也笑了，露出一排洁白又整齐的牙齿，接着他说:“你难道不喜欢吗？承认吧，Babe，你爱死我干的你又哭又叫了。你其实就是个淫娃，亏你还戴着这个贞洁戒指。你这不是和Britney一样么，她也戴过这个。”这时，Chris还故意用手摸了摸Sebastian乖乖套在手上的戒指。

“不，我和她不一样，我只是和你一个人，而她……唔……”Sebastian连忙否决，可一句话还没有说完，就被Chris用嘴堵住他的嘴巴，他又用舌尖撬开他的牙关，闯进了里头缠住了他的舌头。

Chris越来越爱他怀里的Omega了，特别是他知道Sebastian从始至终都是他一个人的。只有在他的面前，他才会有那么诱人的一面。他何德何能，能遇上这样的瑰宝。他又是如此的庆幸，拥有了世界上独一无二的他。

“Babe，我爱你。”结束这个绵长的吻后，Chris发自内心的说，又吻了吻他嘴边Sebastian的额头。

听见Chris的话，Sebastian转过头用自己的大眼睛望着对方，“Chris，我没有听错吧，你可以再说一遍吗？”

“我爱你，我爱你Sebby。我们在一起吧，做我的男朋友。”Chris用陈述及肯定的语气说着，他不想询问能不能，也不想有那些顾虑，他要的就只会是“Yes”。

“好啊，但是……”

“但是什么？你难道不想跟我在一起么？”

“不不不，Chris，你知道我也爱你，我当然想和你在一起，我是说但是公司的人知道我们的关系不好吧，我是说，上司和下属，这样的。”Sebastian知道这个根本不是什么阻碍，公司已经有很多对恋人都是这种关系发展而成的，而且还有Alpha和Alpha的一对，所有人都是非常祝福他们。这只是为了接上那个说出去的“但是”罢了。没错，他一点也不想在这么美好的时刻，提起他那顽固不化的继父，还有他的无理条件。

果然，Chris就拿公司几对恋人做了个举例说明，他只好拼命点头，任Chris笑着抱着他在他脸上亲了又亲。

到了晚上，在Sebastian执意要求下，Chris还是依依不舍的开车将他送到了家，在目送他的男友进了房门后，他才发动了车离开。

Sebastian的家人都是早睡早起型，而作为家里唯一一位早出晚归的人，最近都很难得与哪位打上个什么照面。在他蹑手蹑脚进了大门里，连灯都没有开就准备摸索着爬楼梯时，身后响起了Tiffany的声音。

“那个送你回来的男人是谁？”她边说边打开了沙发边的一盏暗灯，亮光正好映上她那张严肃的脸。

“我们设计组的组长。”

“这么晚了你还和他在一起，真的只是为了工作？还有……”Tiffany说着走向楼梯口，站到了Sebastian的面前，直勾勾的看着明显有些紧张的他，然后像小狗嗅东西一样，吸着鼻子，在他身子周围闻了闻，“你身上的味道都变了，你不会和他发生关系了吧，最糟糕的是你还被他标记了。”

“没有，我还没有到热潮期。我身上只是他家里沐浴露的味道。”Sebastian解释着，却已经不打自招。

“欧欧欧，我要告诉爸爸，你每天只是为了和某个Alpha私会，你戴着戒指还和别人发生了关系。”

Tiffany毫不客气的说，却吓坏了Sebastian，他连忙解释:“没有，Tiffany，真的是为了工作。”

“哈哈哈，看把你吓得，我骗你的。你不知道，你这几天晚上都不在家，有一天爸爸发现底下的酒被人动过，我就帮你顶了罪，结果他要我做了一晚上的祷告。天晓得，我现在膝盖骨都是痛的，却连个诉苦的人都没有。而你到现在还想找个那么烂的理由瞒我……”

“Tiffany，对不起，你刚才说的没错，但是我还没有被他标记。”Sebastian连忙打断了他的妹妹，摸了摸她的头发，“真的，那件事，还要谢谢你，为了感谢你，我可以答应你一件事。”

“真的！不过，其实我只祷告忏悔了一个小时。你只要告诉我你们之间的事情就行了，还有你怎么和他好上的，我很好奇啊。没想到，你一从那个Omega学校毕业，这么快就找到对象了。我现在是越来越期待毕业了！”

Tiffany的要求也不算太过分，Sebastian还是拉着他的妹妹，到了他的房间里，把房门关严实了，用很小的声音说话。那神秘的样子让Tiffany越来越期待，结果他却只说了一句：“我们在一个公司上班，每天见面，就在一起了。”

“嗯，然后呢？”Tiffany定了几秒，见自己哥哥一个字也没有再说就催促到。

“然后，就是在一起了啊。”Sebastian很理所当然的说。

“你不要这样敷衍我，你知道的，我是在问你们怎么发生关系啊？”

被这样直接的问，即使对方是自己最亲的人，Sebastian还是羞怯极了，连忙拉开房门，直把Tiffany往外推，“你该去睡觉了，你明天还有课。”说完就关上了门。

本来这种事情对于他们这种“保守”家庭就是难以启齿的话题，更何况Sebastian当然不能告诉任何人，自己那天是装醉让Chris将他这样那样的。

此后，他将自己整张脸都埋进了被子里，都还觉得羞。

 

圣诞将至，这就意味着公司要放假，一放假Sebastian就格外忧伤，因为他和Chris就没有任何见面机会。这只能怪他还没有勇气和家里人坦白Chris这号人物的存在。Chris也没有逼他，只是在这临近假期的几天让他能留在他的公寓陪他过夜。Sebastian实在没有理由再拒绝，本来他们这种偷偷摸摸的关系也都是他自己造成的，所以他和Tiffany协商好一起编了个像样的理由瞒过了继父和妈妈。

还在因为圣诞假期而烦心的Sebastian，却又得到了上帝的怜惜。他的继父在公司年会中抽奖得到了圣诞马尔代夫双人游套票。而这双人，毋庸置疑是与他妈妈同行，也就意味着他可以和自己最爱的人一起毫无压力的过圣诞节了。

Sebastian突然对自己曾经在教堂里从没认真唱过一次圣歌的行为感到相当愧疚，他现在可要爱死关于圣诞节的一切。

 

后续 下

本来是非常令人期待的假期，特别是对于Sebastian本人来讲。但他没想到竟然会是状况百出，有些还不知如何应付。

首先，要从他发现自己根本做不出一顿看似简单的早餐开始。

放假的第一天早上，Sebastian并没有像往常那样睡懒觉，而是早早起来倒弄早餐，当然是为了欢迎一早就会赶过来的Chris。这可是他想了一晚上的小小计划，也可以说是惊喜。他想着等他弄好一桌看起来会闪闪发光的早餐，Chris来了一定会夸他能干勤快，还会忍不住奖励他一个早安吻——即使不论怎样都应该有这样的一个吻存在，不过作为奖励会更甜美一些。

从来不会做这些事的Sebastian，把路过厨房本来还是半梦半醒的Tiffany都给惊醒了。她边揉眼睛边说:“噢，我真该替妈妈奖励我勤劳的哥哥一个吻，尤其今天还是休息日。不过，我们两人也吃不了这么多土司面包吧！”她说着走到了厨房吧台边，一脸嫌弃的看着被烤的黑乎乎的面包们，还用手指将叠在最面上的一块翻了个面。乖乖，那可是体无完肤的糊了，“这样的还能吃吗？”她非常疑惑，心里想着打死她都不会吃。

“没事，待会儿有人会吃的。”Sebastian却很无所谓。

“什么！待会儿有人要来？”Tiffany的话一说出口就又明白，“喔，一定是你的那个Alpha，你用这些招待他，未免也太……”

还没等Tiffany的话说完，大门外的门铃就响了，Sebastian立刻从厨房里跑了出去，根本没空理会妹妹的任何话语及表情。

“Hey，我的Babe，早上好！”Sebastian欣喜的将门打开，看到了同样满脸欣喜且说话都尾音上扬的Chris。在他咧嘴笑之中还接到了来访者的一个早安吻，他笑的更加合不拢嘴。

Sebastian没有想到Chris还贴心的买了早餐，而他手中用印有星巴克标志的纸袋装的东西，显然比他烤糊的土司面包来得有吸引力。于是，他们的早餐便成了甜点和咖啡，至于那一叠烤糊的土司面包，知情人Tiffany和制作者Sebastian谁都没有提起孤零零的它们，也同时很有默契的在心里庆幸Chris带来了食物。

按照长辈们为Stan家兄妹俩制定的圣诞计划，Sebastian和Tiffany原本是要去新泽西的奶奶家过节。而奶奶简直是继父的升级版，更加虔诚的信徒，过圣诞节定是各种“活动”和规矩繁多，他们俩谁也不想去。

Tiffany本来想着和哥哥还有他的Alpha一起留在自己家里过节是个不错的选择，毕竟大家都是年轻人，共同语言会很多，没有了长辈教唆也很自由自在。可后来她又得出要过好圣诞节还不如去奶奶家的结论。快想想，没有哪位愿意当个几千瓦的电灯泡。她看着自己哥哥和他的男友两人时时刻刻黏在一起，你侬我侬，那甜蜜的样子让没有恋爱的她又是羡慕又是嫉妒。

Tiffany离开后，整个大房子里就只剩下热恋中的两位，即使他们打得再火热还是不能闹腾出节日的气氛来。所以，Sebastian便欣然答应了去Chris的位于波士顿的家里过节。

Chris的大家里，的确很热闹，他的兄弟姐妹和姐夫妹夫以及侄子们都回到了家里，上上下下算来有十几口人。特别是大家都围坐在一大桌用餐时更是热闹，每位家庭成员都争先踊跃发言，说着自己身边的奇闻趣事，餐桌上一直是笑声不断。

在继父严厉的管制下，Sebastian在自己家的餐桌上只会听见家人们的餐前祷告，从来没有谁会在餐座上讨论诸如隔壁家的狗做了件什么样的蠢事这类无关紧要的话题，若用继父的话形容就是无聊的话题。他看着Chris家人们包括只有几岁的侄子，都声情并茂的讲着那些生活趣事，就好像自己正在看一部喜剧，他也忍俊不禁。

Chris更是笑得前俯后仰，手还不住的摸他的胸部。这看起来是个自然随意的动作，但只是对于兴奋时的Chris个人而言。而对于其他人，Sebastian见过的那么多人中还没发现过一个有这样习惯的。他甚至怀疑，如果换做是另外的Omega或Beta坐在Chris旁边，他也会好似假意兴奋却真心真意的去摸别人的胸部吗？

想到这些他心里还有些泛酸。不过，在晚上的一次翻云覆雨后，两人都还有些欲望的余韵，Chris更是紧搂着怀里人不放，蓄势待发着再来一次。Sebastian却故意抗拒起来，还用手掌抵着那个想要凑近吻他的Alpha的胸膛。

“怎么呢，Babe？”一向都很主动的Omega突然有了拒绝之意，而且他的身体明明都有反应，Chris很是奇怪。

“你是不是每次跟别人说笑都会不由自主的抚摸旁边人的胸部？甚至都不管旁边的人是谁。”接着Chris的问题，他也问出了自己的疑惑。

“当然，我当然要看旁边是谁啊！不过我最想的还是你无论什么时候都在我旁边，好让我随时都可以摸一摸……”说到这，Chris还特意用他的大手掌在怀里人的胸部揉摸了一把，“事实证明只有你让我摸得最舒服，如果你不在身边我只会摸我自己的。其实我的胸肌也不是白练的，摸起来也是不错的。”说完，Chris又给了Sebastian一个“不信你摸摸看”的眼神。

听到Chris所说的，他不由的又高兴起来。虽然光用眼睛看就知道Chris的自信有一定根据，但他还是实践性的用手在近在咫尺的毛毛的胸部那里揉捏了一把。果然够结实。结果，理所当然换来了Chris所谓报复性的“攻击”。

 

到Chris家里过圣诞节本来是非常开心美妙的，直到他突然意识到近日要迎来的热潮期，和他还忘记带抑制剂的事情后就变得没那么好了。而且他发现Chris家附近好像也没看到有药店，他更不好意思询问Chris要去买抑制剂，这对于Alpha是极其不尊重的。但Sebastian也不想在没有和Chris结婚前被继父发现他被标记即发生了关系，那后果将不堪设想。

Sebastian非常担忧和着急，只能天天祈祷热潮期可以推迟几天，让他顺利回家后再发生。不过，可能是因为他没有在教堂认真唱过一次圣歌，上帝最终还是和他计较了一回，才让他的热潮期来的特别不是时候。

 

后续 下②

还在担忧时，Sebastian又接到Tiffany电话告知继父和妈妈准备提前回家，并计划着一家人在一起补过圣诞节的消息。他也因此改变了计划，决定第二天就回去。这样也好，不用再担心热潮期。他一下安心了许多，悠哉的平躺在Chris卧室的床上，懒洋洋的，只是转动着眼珠看着房子里的一切。

Chris的房间，是个标准的美国男孩单人房。这么多年，也没有谁改动里面的装扮，它还是原封不动的保持着房间主人中学时代的样子。满墙都还贴着他年少时各界偶像画报，从科学领域到体育界到艺术都有。最吸引人的还是那张他曾经的画作，美得让Sebastian都移不开眼睛，他从来不知道自己的男友还有如此艺术天分，但又想到Chris还有意大利血统，再联想到那里可是文艺复兴的发源地，突然就觉得理所当然了。说不定哪天Chris还会写一首文绉绉的情诗送给他，那也并不奇怪。

在等待Chris洗漱归来的他，有些无聊的躺在床上天马行空越想越远。情到深处还暗自偷笑，一时间都忘记了这个单人间配的是一张单人床，对于他这种人高马大Omega只能平躺着不动，绝不能像在自家大床那样肆意的翻来覆去。所以，在他不经意的一个翻身后就从床上掉了下来。还好房里没别人，他又连忙爬回了床上，揉了揉摔痛的胳膊。

正是因为床很小，他和Chris也不愿意分开睡，所以每天他们就挤在这张单人床上。Chris每晚就像抱着个大布娃娃样紧紧从背后搂抱着他，翻身后就变成他抱着Chris。好吧，其实平时在大床上他们也是以这样的姿势入睡，正好现在可以节约空间。

Sebastian一个人想东想西，迷迷糊糊的差点睡着，在听见门被推开又关上的声音，他还是清醒了。

“Chris这幅画真美！”为的是夸赞他的Alpha。

“Babe，我可以把它送给你。”慷慨的Chris边说边侧躺到床上，Sebastian也侧躺着挪出了位置，两人正好面对着面。

“真的！太好了，我明天就带回去，然后镶在画框里，挂在我房间的墙上。这样，每天都可以看见了。”

Sebastian笑嘻嘻的说完，Chris便吻了吻他的唇，接着又对他说:“我也想在我公寓的卧室里挂一幅画……”然后，Chris将手环上他的肩部把他搂进了怀里，唇也贴在了他的耳边，“其实，我一直想画一张和你人一样长的裸体画像，就像现在一样，不过要把内裤脱掉。”

怀里的Omega噌的一下就脸红了，Chris可大方得多，一边吻着怀里人红红的脸颊一边用双手在他身上来了个上下十八摸，双腿还夹着他那细长的腿来回磨蹭。

一来二去，Sebastian都有了反应，但他想到明天的行程还是嘴里阻止着，“不，Chris，明天我们还要早起回去呢。”

只见Chris根本没有理会，用一只手拖住他的后脑，狠狠的吻住了他那总被舔得又红又湿的嘴唇，另一只手也乘机伸进了他的内裤里抓揉着他肉肉的臀瓣。

吻了很长时间，Sebastian只觉得闭着的眼睛前面都发花，那个强势的Alpha才将他放开。如往常一样，一个深吻就成了一场云雨的导火索，Sebastian再无精力想着其它，只能沉浸于其中。

与其说热潮期来的不是时候，还不如说根本不知在什么时候。因为，自打Sebastian回到家里，将上一年都过完了，又迎来了新的一年，他的热潮期还没有来。不知什么原因，他的情绪也时常不稳定，总是容易暴躁。他的妹妹都无缘无故被他吼了几次，事后他只好买好吃好喝的主动去道歉。还有到了晚上，他总是特别想Chris能在他身边，比任何时候都想，甚至会偷偷掉眼泪。

圣诞和年假一起，Sebastian只觉得时间是格外的漫长，还不如工作日，至少天天都能与Chris见面。而现在，即使想到理由可以出门的他，还是要按时回家。作为一位成年的Omega，还如此的不自由，让他特别厌烦。他总感觉自己就像被关在笼子里的鸟，情绪也变得越来越暴躁不安。

于是，忍无可忍的他，在一天早上主动向继父坦白了他和Chris的关系。并把那枚戒指取下来还给了他。不出所料，继父果然发了脾气，教唆他不检点无自制力，并要罚他去某个教堂忏悔祷告并发誓再也不“犯罪”。一向尊敬长辈的他，顿时好似一股怒火攻心，朝着继父就大吼着他受够了这个规矩多多的家，也不想再信教的话。一怒吼完他就转身上楼到房间里收拾行李，之后，头也不回的离开。

到了Chris家里，有了Alpha信息素的安慰，他莫名又异常的暴躁才平息了些。冷静下来的他又觉得自己之前的行为不妥，应该是心平气和的与继父谈谈才对，像这样对长辈发火他还真是第一次。他想和Chris商量个对策，但又觉得很困乏，还是躺到床上休息去了。

待他醒了后，窗外都即将要天黑。他出了卧室，在厨房找到了Chris。一闻到食物的香味，才察觉到自己已很饿。他从身后抱住了正在准备晚餐的Chris，头靠在他肩上，无力的催促。

被他催着的Chris，连忙转过身吻了吻他，还笑着说让他稍微等等马上就好之类的话语。

Sebastian要被他的Alpha宠得无法无天，他甚至都有些恃宠若娇。用餐时还要Chris将牛排切好了一块块喂给他，自己都懒得动手。若是以前，让他做这些他只会觉得自己矫情别扭，但现在他觉得特别正常，而且还很享受。

用完餐后，他们两靠坐在柔软的沙发上看着一部喜剧。Sebastian则躺在Chris怀里咯咯地笑，正看得有津有味。这时，Chris抬起了他们十指交握的右手，在Sebastian无戒指遮挡的无名指白印处吻了又吻。

本来一直是温热嘴唇的触感，不知何时又有了金属的冰凉。Sebastian这才朝自己手指上看了一眼，他的眼眶瞬间就湿了，那是一枚新的戒指，银白色的金属框，即使在客厅昏暗的灯光下依然能闪闪发亮，闪得他视线都变得模糊。

“Babe，我们结婚吧。抱歉，没有得到你同意，我就将戒指给你套上了，不过没想到是这么合适。”Chris用非常坚定的眼神看着Sebastian，极其温柔的说:“答应我，好吗？我一定会给你幸福。至于你继父，明天我们就一起去跟他说我们要结婚的事情，他应该没有理由再拒绝……”

“我愿意，我愿意。”Sebastian不住的拼命点头，并捧着他心爱人的脸就吻住了他的唇。

 

之后发生的一切还算顺利，Chris在继父和妈妈面前说了一大堆感人的话，并告诉他们结婚的喜讯，长辈们的反应虽然不太热烈，但也没人提出反对。就这样，Sebastian名正言顺的与自己未婚夫同居在一起，这着实让Tiffany羡慕的一塌糊涂。

和Chris在一起生活后，Sebastian之前的烦躁情绪的确好了很多，可他又有了呕吐的现象，特别是闻到自己不喜欢的味道，有时候能忍住，有时候还是吐了出来。刚开始他认为可能是着了凉，所以没怎么在意也没有告诉Chris。可不久后就被Chris发现，硬要拖着他去医院检查。

在医生面前，Sebastian这才将自己去年没有热潮期，情绪不稳定容易暴躁还时而呕吐的症状一五一十的说了出来。医生听完后便笑出了声，不停地说他们迟钝，并告诉他们是因为Omega已经怀孕了，所以才没有热潮期。

这下，两人不知是惊还是喜，或者又惊又喜。看来，婚礼必须要在爱美的Omega显怀前举行了。

 

END


End file.
